Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image projector.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 3,339,504 discloses an image projector configured to deflect an optical path of light emitted from a light source, to arrange an optical path of a projection lens above the optical path of the light emitted from the light source, and to make vertically shiftable the projection lens of the projection lens by the shifter.
It is difficult to miniaturize such a conventional image projector that deflects the optical path and includes the shifter for the projection lens because the vertical length (or height) of the housing is likely to increase. In addition, when the projection lens and the shifter are fixed onto a fixed plate and when a lower end of the fixed plate is fixed onto a bottom plate of a housing of the image projector, the vertical length or height of the fixed plate becomes large and the fixed plate is likely to incline in the horizontal direction. As a result, projected image quality may deteriorate as an image plane of the projection lens fluctuates.